freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taschenlampe
Die Taschenlampe (auf engl. Flashlight) ist ein wichtiges Hilfsmittel des Spielers in Fnaf-2 und Fnaf-4. Sie dient dazu - wenig überraschend - dunkle Orte zu erhellen, aber auch dazu, Animatronics zu verscheuchen bzw. zu resetten. Die Taschenlampe in FnaF-2 Zum ersten Mal ist sie ein wichtiges Spielelement in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 und mindestens so wichtig wie die Freddy-Fazbear-Maske. Viele der Räume sind nur sehr schlecht beleuchtet und können mit Hilfe der Lampe -kurioser Weise- auch über die Kamera erhellt werden, um mögliche aktive Animatronics ausfindig zu machen. Anders als das Kamerasystem und die Luftschachtbeleuchtung an den Ausgängen, verbraucht die Taschenlampe allerdings Energie, weshalb wegen ihrer wichtigeren Funktion von einem allzu häufigen Gebrauch für diesen Zweck abgeraten wird. Der Energieverbrauch erhöht sich mit jeder Nacht etwas mehr. Die wichtigere Funktion wird von Phone Guy während der zweiten Nacht angesprochen: Dieser erwähnt während seines zweiten Anrufs, dass vor allem die alten Animatronics von hellem Licht desorientiert werden, und sie sich womöglich so resetten lassen. Er stellt außerdem die Überlegung auf, dass die neueren Modelle sich ebenfalls davon beeinflussen lassen könnten. Sie ist somit ein Abwehrmittel ähnlich wie die Maske. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass die Taschenlampe vor allem für einen Animatronic unverzichtbar ist: Foxy. Dieser lässt sich nicht durch die Freddy-Maske täuschen und attackiert den Spieler vom zentralen Flur aus, sollte er nicht regelmäßig durch die Lampe geblendet werden. Andere Animatronics scheint die Taschenlampe ebenfalls zu beeinflussen. Das lässt sich besonders gut bei Freddy und Toy-Freddy beobachten, die man noch am häufigsten (neben Foxy) im Flur, wenn auch nur versehentlich, anleuchten wird. Oft kehren sie auf ihre anfänglichen Positonen zurück, statt das Büro zu betreten, wie es ihre Route eigentlich vorgibt. Dies ist allerdings nicht immer der Fall. Bei einem weiteren Animatronic ist der Einsatz der Taschenlampe aber auch tödlich: Erscheint Golden Freddy´s Kopf (ab Nacht 6) im Flur und wird dieser zu lange bestrahlt, erfolgt ein Jump Scare. Neben dem Energieverbrauch und ihrer tatsächlichen Funktion hat die Taschenlampe in FnaF-2 allerdings noch zwei weitere erwähnenswerte Besonderheiten: Zum einen funktioniert sie hin und wieder nicht: Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch erklingt, und sie leuchtet auch schwach auf, aber strahlt nicht weit. Dennoch verbraucht sie Energie, weshalb panische Einschaltversuche zu vermeiden sind. Es wurde festgestellt, dass sich während einer solchen Fehlfunktion die Animatronics neu positioniert bzw. bewegt haben, ähnlich den Fehlfunktionen der Kameras. So stehen im Anschluss andere (oder gar keine) Animatronics im Flur. Die Zeitspanne der Fehlfunktion scheint im Übrigen nicht für Foxy zu zählen. Sprich, sollte die Lampe einmal nicht funktionieren, greift er in der Zeit auch nicht an. Dennoch sollte man ihn so bald wie möglich wieder bestrahlen. Die zweite Besonderheit ist der Animatronic Balloon Boy. Wenn er es ins Büro schafft, deaktiviert er sowohl die Lichtschalter an den Luftschächten, als auch die Taschenlampe für den Rest der Nacht permanent. Dadurch ist der Spieler Foxy schutzlos ausgeliefert, was in den meisten Fällen zum Game Over führt. Die Taschenlampe in FnaF-4 In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 spielt die Taschenlampe eine noch wichtigere Rolle als im zweiten Teil. In FnaF-4 ist selbst der Aufenthaltsraum des Spielers, das Kinderzimmer, in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Die Taschenlampe ist die einzige Lichtquelle. Anders als bei ihrem letzten Auftritt, verfügt sie allerdings über unendlich Energie und leidet unter keinen Fehlfunktionen. Auch ist BB nicht vertreten. Ihre Hauptfunktion bleibt allerdings die Gleiche: Das Verscheuchen der Animatronics. Der Spieler kann die Flure, das Bett und den Wandschrank beleuchten und etwaige Animatronics verjagen. Dies gilt allerdings auf den Fluren nur dann, wenn die Animatronics an deren Enden stehen. Sollten sie schon vor den Türen lauern und der Spieler aktiviert die Taschenlampe, folgt ein Jumpscare und das Spiel ist vorbei. Andersherum, wenn sie am anderen Ende des Flurs lauern und der Spieler schließt die Türen, statt zu leuchten, verhält es sich ähnlich. Die Schwierigkeit besteht für den Spieler demnach darin, anhand von Geräuschen richtig zu entscheiden, ob er die Taschenlampe nutzen, oder die Türen schließen soll. Ab Nacht 2 kann Foxy sich im Wandschrank verstecken, dieser muss daraufhin auch regelmäßig angeleuchtet (und die Schranktür geschlossen) werden, damit dieser sich nicht an den Spieler vergreift. Auf dem Bett tauchen ab der ersten Nacht kleine Plüsch-Freddys auf, welche regelmäßig vom Bett vertrieben werden müssen. Je mehr von ihnen dort sitzen, desto länger dauert es, sie mit der Taschenlampe zu vertreiben. Würde man das nicht machen, hätte dies einen Angriff von Nightmare Freddy zur Folge. Nightmare Fredbear (nicht zu verwechseln mit Nightmare Freddy) sowie Nightmare, können in späteren Nächten das Kinderzimmer betreten und müssen (entweder auf dem Bett oder im Schrank) mit der Taschenlampe dauerbestrahlt werden. Nach jeder erfolgreich durchgespielten Nacht darf ein Minispiel namens "Fun with Plushtrap" gespielt werden: Plushtrap sitzt am Ende eines Flures auf einem Stuhl. Unmittelbar vor der Position des Spielers ist ein weißes "X" auf dem Boden gemalt. Plushtrap wird sich nur bei Dunkelheit allmählich von seinem Stuhl bewegen und versuchen, den Spieler anzugreifen (dies beendet das Minigame). Das Einschalten der Taschenlampe führt dazu, dass Plushtrap zurück auf seinen Platz geht, oder, falls er schon weit genug gekommen ist, sich in einer der Türen des Flures versteckt. Ziel ist es nun, innerhalb von 90, 80 oder 60 Sekunden, Plushtrap auf das weiße "X" zu lotsen: Also unmittelbar, bevor er angreift, die Taschenlampe zu aktivieren. Als Belohnung für dieses - durchaus anspruchsvolle - Minispiel werden dem Spieler für die kommende Nacht 2 Stunden gutgeschrieben. Verliert er das Spiel, beginnt die nächste Nacht normal um 12 Uhr. Trivia * Zwei von vier Spiele der FnaF-Reihe nutzen die Taschenlampe als wichtige Spielmechanik, ohne die die Spiele nicht schaffbar sind. * Freddy Fazbear hat wohl aus den Geschehnissen von FnaF-2 "gelernt". Denn anders als in FnaF-2, wo er sich sehr offen und direkt auf das Büro zu bewegt, versteckt er sich in FnaF-1 meist im Dunklen und ist nur schwer auszumachen (FnaF-2 spielt vor FnaF-1). * Die Taschenlampe ist das einzige "offensive" Hilfsmittel, das dem Spieler zur Verfügung steht. Kategorie:Survival